


An Angel

by xavier



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavier/pseuds/xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Cuba angst where Charles dies to get the angst out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel

There’s blood on your hands.

It’s sinking into the very fibres of your skin. You don’t notice it happening yet but with every molecule that touches your being, a promise is made. A promise that you won’t ever sleep soundly again.

Perhaps there were days where you woke in the morning and you were greeted by the surprise, the treat of an undisturbed night’s sleep. Those days are gone now for those days are replaced by red. You’ll wake in the morning and desperately try to scrub the blood from your hands.

His blood.

You stare at it like a deer in headlights, unable to focus on anything but this redness. It’s so red and so pure. You begin to wonder how such things exist in nature. How could a colour be so vibrant? You wonder if God is real, was this the basis for all He made?

And then you see his eyes and, fuck, nothing could possibly compare so how bright, how blue they are when filled with tears. You could drown from just the sight of them and it’s only then, when you’re struggling for air, willing your lungs not to give up on you, that the magnitude of what you have done finally begins to sink in.

It sinks in as you simply sink. You plummet and fall and fall, grasping at hands that are not there anymore. Nothing is there to catch you because you are cradling perhaps the one being in this whole fucking universe that might have caught you. Blood and tears merging and whirling and you can’t hear his words but you watch his lips and you know that he’s apologising.

He’s telling you, willing you to be better. But how can you be better when you have done this?

And God he’s giving up. He’s letting go now and you’re screaming into the air for him to stop. You’re telling him everything you should have. You love him. You need him. God, you need him and he can’t do this.

But he’s doing it anyway. You see it in his eyes. The light that was dying is not burning bright. Too brightly for one man.

Your lips are crushing against his, willing him to stay. Wanting to give him a reason. An apology. But you know it’s a selfish act. You know the last thing he feels is your lips on his and, perhaps, it was not what he wanted or maybe it was what he needed to say goodbye.

You pull away. His eyes are closed. His face strangely content.

An angel even in death.

And you are numb.

 


End file.
